Just Another Wholock Story
by MysteryGirl221
Summary: The year is 2020. Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper have had a girl, Ella who is now 15. Like Sherlock Ella is constantly bored when she is not on a case. But what will happen when she meets the Doctor? A consulting detective in training and a timelord traveling together? Things just got a lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

"Bored!"

Ella hadn't had a case in weeks. She was descending into madness. At least her father had a method to containing his madness . He could just get high. But Ella new all to well that her mother would kill her if she found the slightest amount of nicotine. She even slapped her father for using drugs.

_Scotland Yard is bound to have something for me to do._ Ella thought. So the grabbed her long tan trench coat and her woolen brown scarf and went outside to call a cab only to realize she was out of money. _Damn it. Well walking it is._

Ella continued to make her way down the road until she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked up to find a rather peculiar looking man with hair flopped to one side, a tan jacket with red suspenders underneath, and the surprising accessory of a bow tie. His eyes were full of fear and surprise. He look into her own eyes and whispered _Run._

He didn't really need to tell her since he was just pulling her anyway. "What the hell are you doing?! Let go of me this instant!" Ella demanded.

"No time to explain! Just run!"

His grip on her wrist was tight so she had no other option but to just run along behind him. With a sharp turn, they ended up in an ally way between to very old buildings. As Ella looked to the side, she saw what appeared to be an alienated dog running right past her. "What the hell was that and who the hell are you?!" Ella said a little out of breath but still quite worried.

"Do you say hell a lot?" Asked the strange man.

"You are a avoiding the question. Answer my question or I shall have you arrested." Ella threatened.

"Right. We don't need that. I'm the doctor. Hello nice to meet you!" he said as he took her hand and shook it.

"Doctor Who? And what was that thing that just came across the ally?!"

"Ha ha yes! And that was a Vygon from the the planet of Vyteria." he explained.

"Don't mess around with me. I may not know a lot about the solar system but there is definitely no such thing as the Planet Vyteria."

"No you just haven't discovered it yet."

"If we haven't discovered it how do you know about it?" asked Ella would was in the rare state of being confused.

"Good question. A good question that will have to wait till later. Now, how did you see the Vygon?"

Now Ella was really confused. Anyone from a hundred yards could see that thing. It was huge and again alienated. She wiped the alien thought away. Aliens did not exist. She was having a very strange dream and she would wake up later. She pinched herself, but she felt it. _Okay this is definitely no such thing as aliens. _But the whole truth was that it was alien.

"What do you mean how did I see the Vygon? Almost anyone would have seen it."

"That would be true if humans could see them." said the doctor. Then he got out this wand type object and started waving it at her.

"Well you are definitely human. So that much is certain. Now follow me." The Doctor demanded.

Ella normally didn't follow other people's orders. In fact it was normally the other way around. But this was another matter completely. She decided to follow along to see what this was all about.

She followed him all the back to Baker Street. She wondered if The Doctor knew that this was her home. Then The Doctor stopped by a little blue police box that she hadn't noticed when she left her flat. Then he did something unexpected. He got in it. And even more surprisingly he invited her in.

"There is no way I am getting in a police box with a man I just met. You don't even know my name."

"Oh yes. What is your name by the way?" The Doctor asked.

"Ella. Ella Holmes."

The doctor stopped and did a double take.

"I'm sorry. Ella _Holmes. _Any relation to Sherlock Holmes?"

Ella was quite shocked she new her father. This man. This odd, eccentric, and lively man. She wasn't sure how she should answer. He was a stranger. She didn't know him at all. But if he really did know her father, he had to be safe. Right?

"Yes. He's my father."

The Doctor had a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Ella Holmes! How is your father? Is doing well?"

"Yes, but how do you know him?"

"Very long story, but if you would please come into this police box, I can tell you the whole story."

He offered her his hand. Slowly and very cautiously she took it. She about nearly collapsed when she stepped inside.

"Say what you want. I've heard them all."

"Bu-, Bu," she stopped. She ran around the blue box and then came back inside.

"Can I borrow a tape measure?" she asked.

"Okay that's definitely a first. But no. I promise it will never be the same distance around. It really is bigger in the inside. It's called the T.A.R.D.I.S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can go anywhere in time and space."

"Well. You've done the impossible Doctor. You have impressed me. Now it's time for me to impress you. Your a time traveler. That much is certain. You are definitely much older then you appear. But your more. Your full of secrets that you swore on you life never to tell. You hold all the secrets of the universe right in your mind. I can see it in your eyes that always seem sad, but you hide that with an imaginary smile. I know what that's like. You've lost a lot and that sticks with you as you travel the universe. That's why you need a companion. Your lonely. I'm not the first person you've had on this ship am I Doctor?"

"Well you are definitely your father's daughter aren't you? Great deductions!"

"Are avoiding questions your specialty?"

"I don't know. But it's time for you to pick a place to go. Anywhere you want!"

Sensing that he wasn't going to talk about it. She decide to let it go.

"You know I have always wanted to see Shakespeare." Ella gestured in a nice, sweet kind of voice.

"Shakespeare it is! Geronimo!"

With a pull of a lever, we were off.

...

Sherlock Holmes stood looking outside the window as he watched the blue box disappear into thin air. He remembered his old childhood memories. Going to see extreme planets with the vary same man his daughter was now traveling with. Sherlock was sad that his daughter was leaving (all though he would never admit it) but also happy for her. Knowing that his daughter was a lot more attentive in school than Sherlock ever was, he knew she would love exploring with the Doctor. _Thank you Doctor_. _Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Old England was everything Ella hoped it would be. Girls in poofy dresses and men with nice suits and top hats.

"Well, Doctor. It's okay I suppose." said Ella trying to hold back her excitement. In fact she was really quite impressed, but she wasn't going to let the doctor know that he had managed to impress her _twice._ No one had ever really impressed her before and certainly not a man, or boy, or whatever the doctor was.

" you are a tough girl to please. You are definitely your fathers daughter."

"That also reminds me, how do you know my father?" asked Ella curiously.

"It's a very long story. And besides we're hear for you so! What would you like to do first?"

"Well, I came hear to see Shakespeare right? So how about we go see a play at the Globe Theatre?"

"Ms. Holmes I like the way you think. But why just see a play written by Shakespeare, when you can meet him?"

"We can meet him?! Really?!" Ella cleared her head and her throat to start over. "I mean it is really possible to meat Shakespeare?"

"Wait a minute. You were excited!" said the doctor with triumph and mockery.

"I most certainly did not! I had something in my throat and it may have just made me seem that way."

"Finally! I've impressed a Holmes!"

"Doctor you did not impress me!"

"Yes I did."

"Did not!"

And the pointless argument continued like that until they reached the theatre. It was massive for being in the 17th century. It made Ella wonder how people with such limited technology could build such an amazing structure.

"Welcome to the Globe Theatre Ms. Holmes!"

"Doctor, if I'm going to be traveling with you, I insist you call me Ella."

The Doctor looked a bit disappointed. She stepped a little low. That was how the doctor remained happy. He liked impressing his companions. It was his way of blocking out whatever terrible past he had. She had seen the same thing happen with her mother. Her father wasn't always the most likeable or social man so my mother always tried to impress him to hide how much Sherlock really hurt her. A common mistake due to sentiment. She needed to cheer him up. So she did the best thing she new how.

"The Globe Theatre. From the very few rough patches on the wood I'd say it's at least 5 yrs old. That would make Shakespeare about 40 yrs old. Just 12 years away from his death so if I did my math and history correctly, which I did, As You Like It should be performing tonight."

"Well aren't you a clever girl! Yes As a You Like It is playing according to this poster. Ever seen it?"

No, fortunately it's one of the very few Shakespearean plays I have never seen. Have you seen it?"

"Yes. When you travel in around in space and time you see quite a few plays. Shall we?" He said offering his arm.

"Yes we shall." Said Ella as she took The Doctors arm. But she couldn't help but wonder...

"Doctor, how are we even going to reach Shakespeare? Surely even in the 17th century they have guards."

"Correct! That's actually a fairly good point. I didn't think of that. We need a distraction."

This moment was made for her.

"Sir! Sir! My purse! It's been stolen! The man! He went down the ally! Hurry quick!" Ella screamed as the officer ran as fast as he could.

"That was bad Ella. Bad but brilliant and it's getting us in so as I always say, Geronimo!"

As the daring duo made there way inside there was something very odd about the absolutely astounding structure of the world famous theatre. Quiet. Peaceful. Theatres are never quiet before a show.

"Doctor, what's going on why is it quiet?"

"I don't know. And I really don't like not knowing."

Maybe The Doctor wasn't as different from her dad as she thought. Ella looked around. Maybe it was just a rule to be quiet even before the show started. _Well, might as well find a seat._ Ella thought. She made her way down the dark pathway until she found the perfect seat.

"Sir, may I please squeeze through."

But the man never answered. Or moved.

"Sir please." She begged as she shook the man. But what she found surprised her.

"Doctor."

"But why are they all quiet there has to be a reason..."

"Doctor." Ella said more sternly.

"What? Oh. Oh this is good. I love the universe they provide me with such good problems to solve. Now Ella, your a detective. What do you see?"

"It's hardly a deduction Doctor. They're all asleep!"

"Yes but do you know the cause of everyone sleeping?"

She examined the man.

"My only theory would be sleeping powder or gas. The problem is sleeping gas wasn't invented yet."

"Excellent! It's defiantly not sleeping because one sleeping gas wasn't invented and two there still asleep. Theses people have been here for about an hour now, the sleeping gas would have already run out."

"Obviously. But if it's not sleeping gas than what is it?"

"Good question. Follow me!"

"I hate to ask but where are we going?" Asked Ella as she followed the Doctor down the stairs.

"To find some answers."

The backstage was full of costumes, set paintings, and props of all all sorts scattered around on the floor.

"Someone forgot to do there spring cleaning." Ella said as she made her way through the pile of dresses strewn on the floor.

"That's Mr. Shakespeare for you."

"Wait. You've met him before?"

"Yes. In a different lifetime. Ah yes! Here we are! Shakespeare's office! Mr. Shakespeare I-"

The Doctor stopped talking when he found the old play writer sleeping soundly on his desk with a bottle of beer next to him. He didn't look like what Ella wanted him to look like. He looked old, rusty, and quite drunk. She'd hoped he would be a bit more dashing or at least romantic or poetic. Not this.

"Mr. Shakespeare. Mr. Shakespeare!" Ella yelled as the frightened old man woke up with a jolt.

"Dear young lady I must ask what are you doing in my office!"

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Shakespeare but there's been a bit of an emergency."

"What could've possibly gone so wrong that you needed to wake me up?!"

Just then the a Doctor stepped in to help.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor nice to meet you! I don't really know how to put this but your entire audience is asleep."

"Asleep?! How can they be asleep?! Surely they wouldn't have started without me!" He yelled as he made his way to the front of the stage.

"Hello? Anybody?" He yelled to the crowd of dreaming people.

"I don't believe this! No one has ever fallen asleep at my shows! There all brilliant!"

"Yes and modest too." Mocked Ella.

"My dear lady. Theses shows are my life. If I do not make enough money, I'll be through."

"I understand sir but can you remember what happened?"

"Well I remember having a brandy before the show started and then I fell asleep."

"Whatever caused theses people to sleep must have not effected him because he was already asleep."

"Please, let's discuses this in my study shall we?" Shakespeare said as he led the way through the endless piles of junk.

"So do you know how any of this might have came to be Mr. Shakespeare?" Asked the Doctor.

"No. Like I said I was practically asleep the whole time."

Just then a rattle came from a wardrobe in the far corner of the room.

"Doctor, what was that?"

"I don't know. Stay here." He said as he slowly made his way towards the wardrobe. Every step he took Ella's heart started to beat a little faster. The Doctor slowly opened the door. But what he found surprised her. A small but strangely adorable creature stood cuddled against a shoe. It was a shaped like a little purple puff ball except the creatures puff went strait up.

"Why hello! Aren't you just adorable! Now you've caused a lot of trouble Mr." Said the Doctor to the little creature which he was now holding in his hand.

"What is that thing?" Asked Shakespeare who was more afraid of the creature that in awe of it.

"This my friend is a genuine Docix. This little guy is why your audience is asleep. They feed off of people's dreams so they make people fall asleep. We need to find this little thing a new home!"

"I think I may be able to help with that. Follow me." Said Shakespeare. And we did

...

We found ourselves in a small and quiet part of England just minutes away from the theatre.

"There's many children here. I'm sure there will be plenty of good dreams for that thing to survive on. Just as long as they don't see him it should be fine."

"Thank you Mr. Shakespeare." thanked the Doctor.

"I should thank you! If you hadn't found that thing my show would have been ruined. For that I am greatful."

"It was an honour Mr. Shakespeare. Now might I ask a favour?" Asked the Doctor.

"Of course! Anything!"

"Well my companion and I have traveled a great distance to see your show only to realise we have no money. Would you mind possibly letting us slip past?"

"I think I can oblige to that small favour after everything you've done for me tonight."

Ella had the biggest smile on her face the Doctor thought was even possible. He escorted her into the great theatre. The Doctor and Ella just laughed as everyone woke up wondering what had happened. There curiosity was overcome when Shakespeare came up on stage. He talked about the play for a while and then the show began. But Ella was truly tired. So without meaning to, she laid her head on the Doctors shoulder and fell asleep. Even as she slept she had a big smile on her face.

"Sweet dreams my dear Ella." The Doctor said as he sweetly kissed her on the head and continued watching the play.

* * *

**Sorry this was such a long one but I felt there needed to be a more extraterrestrial element to the story. Despite the length I hope you enjoyed the story and reviews aregreatly appreciated! Geronimo! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ella loved the T.A.R.D.I.S. Her beautiful green light, all the different controls she had, and of course, the strange, but beautiful whirling sound she made when she took off and landed. It was the T.A.R.D.I.S. that made her so eager to explore new places.

"So Doctor. Where to next?"

"Wait a minute. I'm getting something."

"What? What is it?"

"It's a message."

"Who's it from? What does it say?"

The Doctor just laughed.

"Doctor stop. Just tell me what it says!"

"It says 'Hello Sweetie."

"Hello Sweetie? What does that mean?"

"Oh, your going to like her." said The Doctor with a huge smile on his face.

"Who?!'

"Spoilers." The Doctor laughed.

* * *

When Ella stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. she was a little shocked. They were in some sort of research facility, a secret hidden one going by the high tech security scanner, the several security cameras placed all over the room, the guards she could she through the glass next to her, and the fact that they seemed to be underground. The thing that really scared Ella was the lady standing in front of her.

She had wild curly hair, brown leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. The more alarming features were the belt of guns strapped to her waist. An obvious sign that she was a person of importance here because she wasn't wearing the same uniform as the other guards which means she probably wasn't a guard at all. Even high ranked officers have to wear proper uniform. The first word that came to mind when seeing this lady was adventurer, which she most likely was. No one questioned her outfit so that probably meant she normally dressed the way she did because she is always ready for an adventure.

"Hello Sweetie." said the strange woman as The Doctor stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Hello Professor Song. May I introduce Ella Holmes."

"Holmes? You mean..."

"Yes."

Ella was confused.

"Wait. You know about me?" Ella asked the Professor.

"Well, I know about your relation Sherlock Holmes. Speaking of which, how are you related?"

"He's my father." Ella responded.

"He has a daughter? You never told me about his daughter. Wait. Is Sherlock Holmes capable of having a daughter?"

"Yes this is his daughter, the reason I never told you about her is because I didn't know until I met her, and yes, apparently he is capable of having a daughter." explained The Doctor.

"To clarify, yes he is my father. But if you don't mind me changing the subject The Doctor said you were a professor. What are you a professor of exactly?" asked Ella.

"Archeology. And I am a professor, but you may call me River."

Ella was ecstatic. She loved history and learning about the past so meeting an archeologist was sort of a big deal for her. She was just careful not to show it to much.

"Well, River. I would just like you to know I happen to have a deep respect for archeology and I thank you for your work in this great field of science and history."

River looked flattered.

"Oh I like her." said River with a smile.

"Thought you might. Now lets get down to business. What is this place and why do you want us here?" The Doctor asked.

"If you'd come with me, we have an urgent matter that needs taking care of. It will be easier to explain once we get there."

After River lead Ella and The Doctor down a long hallway into a room with a lot of advanced technology. On the computer screens, there was a very odd image Ella didn't expect to see. An angel. An angel statue crying into his hands.

"Doctor what is that? Why is an angel statue so dangerous?"

"Ella. You must promise me to never find or go into that room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what is it?"

"There called weeping angels. Every time you blink they come closer to you. Once they touch you they teleport you to a different universe."

"Oh. Okay. Right. This is perfectly safe. Angels that teleport you to a different point in time. No big deal right?" Ella said sarcastically and a little bit worried as well.

"Ella, It's going to be fine. As long as you listen to me and The Doctor you have nothing to worry about." said River in a calm voice.

"Right, but how do we get rid of it? If we can't blink, and we can't touch it, then what are we suppose to do?"

"Find a way to get rid of it."

"That's not funny Doctor."

"I know, but it's the best answer I've got."

Then The Doctor whispered in River's ear. Ella didn't like it. She hated secrets. The only exception to secrets to her were Christmas and Birthday Presents.

"Ella, how would you like to see the research lab that I use for my archeological research?"

Okay this secret wasn't so bad. She nodded her head and followed River to the research lab. They stepped in the room, but then something occurred to her. Why would River show her the research lab in such a dangerous time? But it was too late.

"River?! Professor Song what's going on?! Let me out!" Ella screamed.

"River stood outside the locked glass door.

"I'm sorry Ella. Weeping angels are just too dangerous. The Doctor has lost a lot of people and he doesn't want you to be one of them. I'm sorry."

"River, please. He's the only friend I've ever had and I don't want to loose him. Please." Ella begged.

"I'm sorry." repeated River. Then she ran to find The Doctor.

And for the first time in her life, Ella cried. She never cried before. Even when she was born her mum said she never cried. She wondered what her father would say to her crying? The Doctor was all she had. If something happened to him she would have no way to go home. Never to see her parents again. Never to see John, Mary, or her older cousin Leah. At this point she really wouldn't mind seeing her stupid uncle Mycroft. She was alone.

* * *

In the mean time, The Doctor and River continued on there conversation.

"Any ideas on how to trap him?" asked River.

The Doctor gave River a look like he was not going to admit that he was out of ideas.

"Well, maybe we should take another look at him maybe he can-"

The Doctor waited.

"Can what?" The Doctor asked. But his answer was soon answered. He ran. Faster then he had ever ran.

"Ella!" he screamed as he ran towards the research lab and River followed behind him.

The Doctor shook in fear. There she was. But not the way River left her.

Ella didn't move. And she didn't blink. She didn't even know how it got in here it just appeared. It was haunting and chilling. It wasn't even staring at her. It was still covering it's eyes, but there was still a paranormal feel about it. She could feel her eyes start to dry up. Her eyes were about to water.

"Don't move. Don't blink." The Doctor said behind her.

"Yes, I thought was fairly obvious Doctor. I can't believe I'm saying this but just tell me what to do." replied Ella.

"Wait here. River, watch Ella."

Ella felt River's hands keep a firm hold on her shoulders.

"River. I can't do it. I have to." pleaded Ella.

"Be strong love. The Doctor's coming."

River had to think of something.

"Did the Doctor ever say anything about me?' River asked.

"I'm sorry I don't believe so."

"Well, if your still wondering who I am, it might be nice to know that I'm his wife. I am The Doctors wife."

Ella laughed but it was still extremely hard not to blink. She felt it coming. Her eyes starting to droop.

"River, if I leave, tell my family I love them. And tell the doctor thank you."

"Stop. Ella listen to me. You are going to live through this."

Just then, Ella heard something. A familiar sound. A sound both Ella and River had heard several times before. The sound Ella had come to love so dearly.

The big, blue, wonderful, box, started to form and take shape around the angel.

Ella blinked like she had never blinked before. She wiped her eyes and closed them to keep her eyes moist. But then a thought hit her. The Doctor. He was alone. In the T.A.R.D.I.S. With the angel.

"Doctor!" Ella ran towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. just as it began to leave.

"No!" Ella cried. River ran over to hug her and calm her down. She was crying again. She'd lost him. She'd lost him and she would never get home. She had no idea where she was. And more importantly, she'd lost the only friend she'd ever had. She could still hear the sweet sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the Doctors silly laugh. It was really pressed in her mind. It was almost as if it were becoming louder. She looked up.

There he was. The stupid, idiotic, wonderful Doctor. With his ridiculous hair and his even more ridiculous bow tie.

"Hello Ms. Holmes. Miss me?"

She punched him in the arm.

"You stupid, idiotic, immature, basta-"

Just then River pushed Ella into The Doctor making her give him a very awkward hug (if you can even call it that).

The Doctor just laughed as Ella stood up and brushed herself off. She gave River a mean look, but decided just to deal with it. She was really glad The Doctor was back. Right before they left, The Doctor kissed his wife goodbye in which Ella pretended to throw up in her mouth.

After all the goodbyes were done, The Doctor and Ella stepped inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What's next?"

Just then the telephone wrung. The Doctor answered and talked for quite a long time.

"I think I just found out." The Doctor said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I was deprived of my computer (ugh) But anyways as an apology I've decided to write a new chapter for all of my stories. Sorry if you have no interest in my other stories but I kind of feel like they deserve a new chapter too (I know, I'm weird) But anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always reviews are appreciated. Geronimo!**

* * *

Ella ran outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. She liked at her surroundings. She was home. Right in front of Baker Street. There were no flying cars or new technology so she assumed it wasn't many days or weeks after she left. Why had her dad called The Doctor? How would her mum react to her coming home? Well, actually she could deduce that sentiment would get the best of her and she would start crying and hugging her followed by a good amount of scolding.

Unfortunately her father was a whole new story. Ella could deduce just about anyone except her own father. Although she would never admit it, her father was far too clever and unpredictable. He would either care so much that he would just give her a long and stern lecture, or he simply wouldn't care at all, or at least not show he cared. Either way, Ella felt guilty. She should have at least told her mum. But then again, her mum probably wouldn't let her go with The Doctor.

"Well, here we are! Safe and sound right back at Baker Street."

"Why are we here? Did my father or mum call you?"

"Father, why do you call him father? Dad works perfectly well."

"It's a long story." Ella said trying her best to avoid the question.

The Doctor understood. After all, the first time they'd met he'd avoided all of her questions so it was only fair the Doctor did the same for Ella.

"Should we go inside? I believe your parents will be expecting you."

Ella took a deep breath and led the way into the flat.

They reached the top of the stairs. She could hear her father playing the soft, easy tune he would play for her when she was little. She always loved that tune. It helped her go to sleep. But something stopped her.

"Doctor do we have to come here? I don't want you to freak out. Sherlock is much different as an adult rather than a little boy. He just may be a little rude."

"Rude or not I have to. He called me and he needs help. We have to go in there."

Ella sighed. She opened the door. The first thing that hit her was the musty, dusty, smell. The purple curtains were clumsily draped over the window right by the royal printed wall that still had the very strange yellow smiley face on it. Ella still had no idea why that was there. Then she saw her father.

He was dressed as he always dressed. White shirt with a black jacket over it. His hair was still a mess of black curls with a few gray streaks. He set the villain down and straightened his suit.

"Ah, Ella. There you are. You might want to see your mother. She's been worried sick." Sherlock said calmly.

Not caring mood it is.

"Yes of course. Where is she?"

Right then Molly Holmes came into the main room carrying a laundry basket. She dropped it when she saw Ella. As Ella expected, her mother showered her in hugs and after that was done she gave Ella a long a quite boring speech about safety and rules. Then the doctor stepped in.

Sherlock's face didn't seemed fazed at all. That was actually quite impressive. Even for Sherlock. He just now seeing the timelord he met several years ago again completely unchanged.

"Hello Doctor. I hope you've taken good care of my daughter."

"Mr. Holmes! You were right Ella he has changed. How are you? How is your consulting detective business going?"

"Fine I suppose." Said Sherlock plainly.

Molly looked confused. "Wait a minute. Sherlock you know this man?! He took our daughter! How could you be so friendly with him?" Molly said angrily.

"Molly, The Doctor didn't steal Ella. She ran away with him. And The Doctor is an old friend."

"Hello Mrs. Holmes! Nice to meet you. I'm The Doctor."

Molly was of course and once again confused. "The Doctor? Doctor what?"

The Doctor smiled. "If you prefer. I believe there is supposed to be a who in there but that's not the problem. The problem is, why did you call me Mr. Holmes?"

"Right, of course. I hate to disappoint you, but I was actually calling for Ella."

Ella was actually flattered, but Molly had had enough. "You knew he had her and you didn't stop him?! Sherlock I am-"

"Molly please." Sherlock interrupted."Like I said, I know The Doctor. Believe it or not I trust him. And the only reason I knew he had her was because I saw her in The Doctors...car." said Sherlock trying is best not to make Molly more confused. "Please. Go into another room. Once we are done I'll explain everything."

Molly was hesitant at first, but with some convincing from Sherlock, Molly gave Ella once last hug and kiss, picked up her laundry, and left.

"Well, now that your lovely mother is gone, we should discuss why I called. Ella, Leah's gone missing."

Ella's heart dropped. Leah was the closest person she had for a friend besides The Doctor.

"How? When? How did this happen?!"

"We don't know. John and Mary were going out and when they came back, Leah was gone." Explained Sherlock.

"Any idea who it was?"

"Lestrade and Donovan are working on it right now. I need you and The Doctor to get down to Scotland Yard immediately. John should also be there and Mary's coming with me."

Sherlock handed Ella 30 quid for a cab, then he went outside to find himself a cab.

"Well. That went somewhat better then expected. I mean besides the fact that my cousins been kidnapped. He was actually quite nice to you. He didn't even deduce you!"

"Yes, the strange thing is, he was never like that before. I mean of course he made deductions, but only when he needed to. He was always so happy. Now he's just..."

"Rude."

"Not what I would have said, but yes. Sort of rude."

Ella told her mum where she was going and then headed outside to find a cab.

...

Once they got to Scotland Yard the room was just full of happiness. Lestrade was arguing with Anderson, Donovan was arguing with John, and everyone else was running about trying to fix a copier machine, or run papers around. Yup, just filled with happiness.

It took John about five minutes to figure out she was there.

"Ella! So glad you're here. I would love to know where you've been, but we're in a state of emergency. But I do have to know who this is." Said John looking at The Doctor.

"John this is The Doctor. He's a friend of mine and Sherlock's. Doctor, this is John Watson."

"Doctor? Doctor what?"

The Doctor just have a long sigh. "Just The Doctor if you don't mind. And I'm here to help."

"Alright, yes, fine. Yes please don't get in the way."

"No problem Mr. Watson." The Doctor assured.

"Not to be rude, but it's Dr. Watson. I'm a real doctor." John said with a smile.

"Ella, I know you don't want to but will you please talk to Anderson? He's having trouble identifying something and he needs your help."

Ella sighed as she made her way over to the forensics department.

"John I asked for help, not another thing to annoy me."

"She's not going to annoy you are you Ella." John said sternly.

"I made no such promise."

Then both The Doctor and John gave Ella a stern look."But for the sake of my cousin, I will attempt to be negotiable."

"Good. Now I need you to identify this liquid substance. Our computer can't find a match."

The Doctor and Ella examined the ooze looking substance. It looked like the ooze putty little kids beg there parents for. But if it was putty it would show up on the computer.

"Any idea's Doctor?" Ella asked.

"Well I have seen blue ooze before, but it can't be the life form I'm thinking of. They were wiped out years ago." The Doctor explained.

"Any information you can give us will be helpful. What were they called?"

"They were called Hexcarians. They feed off your thoughts, they search your mind to find the people you love, and then they turn into them."

Ella shook in fear. Leah was a lot like her parents. Her parents were full of love, and so was she. But then a question dawned on her.

"Doctor, why would the creature need Leah's thoughts? I know they transform, but how could that harm her?"

The Doctor was hesitant. It was bad. Hesitation to answer a persons question often meant fear, embarrassment, or a lack of courage and right now, fear was the most probable answer.

"Doctor, I know this creature is dangerous somehow but I promise that I can handle what ever terrible news you have to say about this thing. Just tell me what it does and how to stop it."

The Doctor looked sad. Then Ella understood why he didn't want to talk about it. He had seen this happen before and he never wanted to see it again. Ella was about to give up, when the Doctor started talking again.

"Hexcarians literally take your thoughts. Once they take them, you never get them back. You loose all memory of everyone you ever loved."

Okay, maybe Ella wasn't brave enough to handle the truth. She almost broke down in tears, but she couldn't let the Doctor see her crying again. So she put on a brave face and tackled the problem head on.

"Okay. Doctor remember that wand you pointed a the first time we met? Can you use it to track Leah?" Ella asked.

"It's not a wand! It's a sonic screwdriver! And I don't know. I suppose I could give it a try." The Doctor said as he pulled the sonic out of the pocket in his jacket. He turned on the switch as a green light shined down on the extraterrestrial ooze followed by a weird buzzing noise. After The Doctor was done scanning the ooze the sonic appeared to jerk forward.

"Whoa! Easy there! That's never happened before. I really thing we should follow it."

So Ella followed.

"John! The Doctor's got something!" Ella yelled.

"Great! I'm coming with you!"

Ella wasn't going to object. It was his daughter after all.

The Doctor and Ella waited outside as John called for a cab.

"Where are we going?" John asked right after the cabbie asked him the same question.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "Just follow my directions."

"Whatever." The cabbie replied. After a long series of stops and turns, the sonic led them to an old, abandoned and quite creepy looking warehouse.

"I just talked to Sherlock. Him and Mary will be here shortly. God I hope she is okay." said John nervously.

Ella was just about to walk in when The Doctor stopped her.

"Ella, this thing feeds off of peoples love. Perhaps we should wait for Sherlock."

Ella laughed, but she knew it was true. There was only two people he truly loved. Her mother and John. So it was a good plan that Sherlock should go face it first.

"Okay, good point."

The three of them waited for about fifteen minutes before Sherlock and Mary showed up.

"Ella, how are you love?" Mary said as she embraced Ella in a warm hug.

"Besides the fact that my cousins being stolen, I'm just great!" Ella said sarcastically.

The Doctor explained there whole situation to Sherlock and Mary.

"So who's going to try and defeat it first?" Mary asked.

All eyes focused on Sherlock.

"I suppose I am the best candidate for the job." Sherlock said as he took a deep breath and buttoned his suit.

Everyone followed The Doctor into the warehouse. They searched the warehouse until they found the old conveyer line. they all stood behind a glass window until they saw it. The Hexcarian. The most creepy part was that it was a spinning image of John.

"Everyone get down!" The Doctor whispered. Then of course everyone ducked down in by the space where the wall and the window met. Everyone except Sherlock. In all honesty, Ella was scared. She'd never thought she would admit it, not even in her own mind, but in her heart, she knew she loved Sherlock. Her and Sherlock never had a close father daughter relationship, but he was her father. Unfortunately this was not the time to be realizing this.

Sherlock opened the door as the creature stepped toward Sherlock. Ella allowed herself to look just barely peek out the window. She watched in horror as the creature began to change into a different shaped. Unfortunately, it was hard to see who the creature morphed into. But Ella knew what that meant. Sherlock had lost his memory. Ella wanted to cry yet again, but knowing that she was just feet away from a creature who stole people's thought's of love made her reconsider that action.

But she knew what to do. She cleared everything out of her mind palace. Every thought of love Ella had ever known. She forgot about her mum, her father, John, Mary, Leah, and yes, even the Doctor. She stood up, took a deep breath, walked into the room, and shut the door before anyone could stop her.

But her fear returned.

The creature. It was her.

_No. She thought. That means nothing to me._

She approached the creature.

"Listen here you alienated freak. Leave these people alone. I don't love them. I've never loved them. They're just some idiotic people I was forced to live with. They're nothing. Simply objects of matter that take up space in the earth. Believe me you can go now."

But the alien didn't just go. It _melted._ It melted into the same blue ooze Ella observed at Scotland Yard.

Sherlock stood up as Leah came around the back of a conveyer belt.

"Ella!" Leah screamed as she ran towards Ella.

Ella was startled out of her mind. Startled that Leah knew her name, and the fact that she allowed Leah to hug her.

"Oh my gosh! How are you even able to know my name!" Ella said in happiness and surprise.

"It must have gave me back my memories once you defeated it!"

Then John and Mary ran into the room and swarmed Leah with hugs.

...

While everyone was celebrating the joyous return of Ella's long lost cousin back at Baker Street, Ella decided just to sit quietly in the corner, trying not to let people make a big deal of her rescuing Leah.

Then another thing happen to Ella that she could add to her long line of startling things. Her father decided to sit next to her.

"Ella, I... um.."

Ella knew her father wasn't very good at expressing any feelings, so she decided to help him out. She gave her father a big hug. Surprisingly, Sherlock gave her a big hug back. Hoping that no one saw that, Sherlock and Ella looked around the room. Once the cost was clear, they began talking again.

"Ella, I really am sorry. I know I haven't exactly been the most caring father, but I want you to know, that I do, in fact, love you." Sherlock said, struggling to get out the words 'love you'.

"I love you too dad."

"But um, Ella." said Sherlock sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"Could we possibly not talk about this? Me having sentiment always makes a fuss with everybody."

Ella knew how he felt.

"Of course." Ella said with a smile.

...

Since Ella decided to stay the night at Baker Street, The Doctor decided just to rest comfortably in the T.A.R.D.I.S. But he was suddenly awaken when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked the Doctor.

"Sherlock."

Confused, the Doctor opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Holmes! Come in!" The Doctor said as he made room for Sherlock to step inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I still haven't figure out how this machine is even possible."

"Timelord science." The Doctor explained even tho he knew Sherlock still wouldn't get it.

"You used to love this thing. Remember the time you told me you wanted to be a pirate?" The Doctor laughed.

"Unfortunately, yes. I was quite young then."

"Yes what happened? You seemed so happy back then, what happened?"

Sherlock smiled. "Unlike you, I grew up. To be honest I am quite happy, I just don't always show it."

Then The Doctor smiled. "Anyway, what did you need Mr. Holmes?"

"Well first you can call me Sherlock, and second I just wanted to thank you."

The Doctor was confused. "Thank you for what?" asked The Doctor.

"Thank you for showing Ella what you showed me. She need adventures like this. She was starting to become like me, and I don't want to see that happen. So again thank you."

"No problem Sherlock." The Doctor said softly as Sherlock left the T.A.R.D.I.S.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG. DEEP BREATH WAS SO GOOD. PETER WAS BRILLIANT. CLARA IS STILL AMAZING. THE EYEBROWS COULD POP BOTTLE CAPS. LOL. THE END KILLED ME. WHO THE HECK WAS THE LADY AT THE END?!  
**

**Okay now that that's over, enjoy this new chapter! Geronimo!**

"Doctor?! Doctor what's happening?!" Ella screamed. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was crashing and The Doctor was talking more nonsense than usual.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. is crashing and I think me kidneys are failing."

"Your kidneys are failing sit down! Let me look." Ella said not caring that the T.A.R.D.I.S. just crashed.

"Oh my god! It's not just your kidneys, all of your vital organs are failing!"

"Ella, Ella I need you to listen to me. I'm going to die. I'm going to regenerate into someone new. But I need you to stay with him. He will need you. Don't worry. It will still be me, just another version."

Ella cried harder than she did with the weeping angels. She decided she needed to say it. She would never get another chance.

"I love you."

She didn't mean the 'I love you' the way you would say it to your spouse. She didn't say it the way people would if someone did something nice for them. It was the kind of 'I love you' that was said out of friendship or even to a sibling. Ella loved him like family. He was the big brother she would never get with her parents. She wanted him to be there for her and she wanted to be there for him. It wasn't fair. He deserved to stay. He had to stay. But she blushed, not knowing if The Doctor knew what she was talking about.

The Doctor laughed. "It's okay. I know what you mean. I suppose, I love you too."

Ella cried as a swirling yellow mist surrounded them. She sprawled under the T.A.R.D.I.S. control panel.

The Doctor stood up and strolled past the control panel.

"It's okay Ella." said a deep Scottish accent. "It's me. You can come out."

Ella just barely poked out her head. An older man was smiling down at her. She grabbed a pipe from underneath the T.A.R.D.I.S. and charged at The Doctor.

"Where is he!? What have you done with The Doctor!?" she said as she twisted his hands behind his back and held the pipe towards his neck.

"It's me!" He said as he struggled to breath."How would I know your name if I wasn't him?!"

Ella loosed her grip so he could talk. "Fine. One last thing. Tell me something only the real Doctor would know."

Despite the fact that Ella was about to strangle him, he smiled. "I remember when I first met you. We ran from a Vygon. You were the only human that could see that. Right then I knew you were special. Right then I knew I wanted you to be my companion. You were a different girl. I liked that."

Ella cried even harder as she ran out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Coincidentally, they were at Backer St. She didn't even want to know how she was here. She stormed into the flat, ignored her parents greeting and sobbed on her bed.

"Ella?" her mum said as she cautiously opened the door.

"He's gone. He's gone and he's never coming back." Ella sobbed.

"Oh Ella. It's about time I told you a story I should have told you a long time ago."

Ella stood up. She was actually kind of interested.

"A long time ago, your father had an enemy named Moriarty. He toyed with your father until he forced him to commit suicide. I helped him fake it, but I had no idea if he was coming back. So I moved on and found someone new. Then he came back two years later, but I knew I still loved him. So I broke up with the other guy and 3 years later, me and your father were engaged."

Ella smiled. She had never heard her parents love story. It was weird, but sweet.

"Um sorry to interrupt..." Sherlock said awkwardly. "But there's an elderly gentleman here to see you."

Ella charged into the main room. "You. Come. Now."

Ella grabbed the Doctor's hand and charged him into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Listen here mister. You're going to answer all my questions and you will answer me truthfully or I will kill you."

The Doctor nodded calmly.

"Question one. Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor, just in a different form."

Ella took a deep breath. She had to except that. The old Doctor she'd come to love was gone.

"Question Two. Why did you regenerate?'

"We were battling the silence. They took your memory for good so I got them back, but in the process my timelord energy was corrupted. That's what made me regenerate."

Ella cried again as she ran out of the T.A.R.D.I.S., but before she did, The Doctor stopped her.

"Please, just take this note. Read it. That's all I ask."

Ella grabbed the note in anger. "I won't make any promises." She left the T.A.R.D.I.S. and went to her bedroom. She was tempted to read the letter, but also afraid to. She didn't know what it would say. Would it be good? Would it be bad? She decided to wait til morning.

...

Now it was morning. The note was still on her nightstand where she left it. The smell of coffee filled her room. She ran downstairs to find her father pouring a green liquid into a test tube while her mother read the morning news paper.

"Good morning love!" her mother greeted.

"Morning." she said as she looked out the window. The big blue box was still parked outside the flat. Ella went to her room, changed her clothes, and sat down on her bed with the letter.

_In and out_ she thought so she could remind herself to breath. She opened the letter.

_To my dearest Ella,_

_I know this will be frightening for you. I now have a new face that you aren't familiar with. But I promise that it's still me. That man in the T.A.R.D.I.S. he still needs you. I still need you. I always will. You're an amazing and clever girl. Ella, my sweet, beautiful, and wonderful Ella. There will be trouble, that will stay the same,but I will still be there. I will always protect you. Use your clever wit and deductions to know that this is me. I'm still here. Forever and always. I love you Ella. The man in that wonderful blue box loves you. I will never forget, one line of this, I swear. When I was The Doctor, and The Doctor was me._

_Your dear friend and companion,_

_The Doctor_

Ella cried. She was sad, but happy. Her emotions were getting the best of her. She hated when that happened. But she knew what to do. She ran out of her flat, grabbed her long tan trench coat with her brown woolen scarf and popped into the big blue box she still absolutely adored.

"Ella?" The Doctor screamed. His face lit up with joy when he saw her.

"Hello." she said. "I got your note."

"So you've finally excepted who I am?"

Ella walked up to him. She looked into those big sad eyes. The same eyes that showed The Doctors age and wisdom. Despite the fact that he was old, nothing could compare to the age of his eyes. They held all the secrets of the universe. They saw war and suffering, but also a great kind of love. All the different kinds of love. Love, friendship, and family.

And she did something she never thought she would never do to anyone.

She hugged him.

"I don't remember how I was before, but this time I don't really don't think I'm a hugging type." said The Doctor in surprise.

"You know what? Nether am I. But just for right now, your gonna deal with it." Said Ella as she continued to hug The Doctor. Once she finally decided to let go, The Doctor headed towards the control panel.

"So, where to next?" asked The Doctor.

"I'll follow you anywhere." Ella said with a smile.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. made her beautiful wheezing sound as the two travelers made there way through space.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this! By the way there was a really great pun in there, see if you can find it :) I'm not really sure what to say anymore since 11 is no longer in the story...so...just...Bye... I guess. This is going to be very hard to get used to. :3**


End file.
